fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Mizushima
Kaito Mizushima (怪盗水島, Kaitō Mizushima) is an S-Class mage. Most of the people know him as Lightning Lord (雷藩主, Kaminari Hanshu), due to being the master user of Lightning Magic. Other than this, his friends address him by his first name. Kaito is part of a guild called New World (新世界, Shinsekai) that aims to take down Nao Uzumaki and try their abilities on Fairy Tail. In guild, he considered one of the strongest and smartest members. Kaito comes from a worker's family and learned everything about life from his father. His father and brother were killed by Nao Uzumaki. He was left alone with his mother and population on of little and unknown place they lived in gave him and his mother help. After some time passed his mother made him go and explore the world, he agreed after time. On his journey he met the Boss, who was the leader of the New World. He joined the guild and formed his team within the guild. Kaito is currently traveling around the planet taking different jobs as a member of a guild that is one of the most popular and also one of the strongest guilds recognized by Magic Council. Kaito Mizushima is the main character of [[User:Djoletz|'DJ of the seas']] and he is also main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Dreams. Appearance Kaito is a tall young man with black hair and brown eyes. His hair is spiky with a light brown highlights. Although young, Kaito has some scars that he got from his fights and in some of them even had his life on the line. Kaito's sense for clothing is minimal. He has one set of clothes that he rarely changes, due to him getting naked sometimes. Because of this bad habit of his, people often call him a Sunny man (晴れたの男, Hareta no Otoko), usually that are his guild fellows. The scars he carries are on his backs, on his left hand and on his right leg. The scar on Kaito's backs is in shape of giant X, which goes from his shoulders all the way to his waist. The man he gave him this scar is currently unknown, due to his mask, but what is known is that he is part oo Nao Uzumaki's organization and that he is very powerful. The second scar he got when he was fighting with The Boss and it was also a fearsome fight. His third scar is when he fought with his best friend Beelzebub, back then they both got a scar from each other. As said, Kaito has one set of clothes that he wears. It consists of black vest with a big collar and golden edges that almost covers his mouths. He also wears a black scarf with its edges burnt. Kaito has big black gloves with golden edges. On both of his gloves and his scarf he has the mark of his guild presented. On his lower body he wears black belt, black jeans with golden edges and black boots. He also likes to uncover legs on his jeans, take off his vest and his boots and goes like that everywhere he goes. When he was younger, Kaito used to rip off his clothes all the time, so his mother had to patch them. Kaito was wearing a white shirt with gray edges, black shorts and a pair of slippers. All of his clothes had been patched so most of the kids avoided him. When he was back from his training in Demon Land, Kaito had a very manly look. During 3 years of constant training made Kaito's sense for clothing change. He now has long hair that can cover most of his face. Kaito now wears black body shirt with his necklace being over it. Over it he has a black coat with its collar raised, with edges touching his ears. The arms on the coat are short, they stop are the middle of his biceps. On his hands he has black gloves with metal cubes at the end. On his lower body, he has black jeans with belt. He also wears the black boots that help him move better when he is in combat. Personality Under Construction.... Kaito is the person that can make friends with everyone he met's, even if that person is not even one bit friendly. No one knows in which place Kaito will appear next, because he follows his instincts. Kaito tries to make friends with every man, women and child, that he makes contact with. Oftenlly that are childrend, because he has such personality that kids like him. With man's, that is another story. They often don't want to be friends with him, because he likes pretty women and tends to seduce them to be with him. Women's tend to fall in love with him, even married ones, but his best friend and partner Beelzebub is there to stop him from doing something foolish. Even thought Kaito acts foolish and stylish toward women's, he is actually a very sad person. His feelings are hidden deep inside himself, the reason for that is the murder of his father and older brother. The person that killed them is none other than Nao Uzumaki, the leader of Dark Knights. Kaito is searching for his location whenever he finds some clue. When with his team and his best friend Beelzebub, who is part of the team as well, Kaito feels safe and his personality changes as well. Whenever one of the members is sad, the rest of the team will do everything that it takes to make him go back to his usual self. Kaito has different bonds with members of his team, some of them are based on jokes, some on rivalry and some even on argue. When Kaito starts fighting with some of his friends, usually that's with Michael, they are usually arguing about who can drink more wine.When they argue it usually considers them an hour to agree with each other and then they don't speak to each other, even if they were to speak, they would just insult one another. This discussion ends Beelzebub, who hits both of them and makes them reconcile. Considering that Kaito had burdensome past, he acts toward his friends like they were his family, in fact he considers them his family. Whenever they are in a fight, Kaito is allowing his friends to attack first because he is sure that they can handle their battles on their own. When Kaito is alone, he tends not to smile due to the great deal of saddnes that covers his hearth. There was a time when the member of the guild died and her and Kaito were quite close. When he heard what happened, Kaito was in sorrow for week's and he was in no shape to do anything. This just shows that he is a sensitive person who cares for his friends. Kaito is a man who doesn't speeks too much, he rather says things in short sentences. Even thought he doesn't say much things, Kaito is very smart person who has IQ of 157. When in fight, he usually observes his opponent after attacking him once, or twice. When he is fighting with his sword, Kaito tends to rush in fight without any thinking. History Plot Equipment Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Under Construction.... Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kaito relies on his masterful swordsmanship as his primary weapon. He uses Hand-to-Hand combat mastery only when he is forced to. Kaito has a unique swordsmanship, unlike Kagura, Kaito has very few techniques which refer to fighting his enemy with a sheathed sword. His style of swordplay bears the name Last Minute (直前, Chokuzen, lit. meaning Just before), which refers to his attacks always come in the last second before reaching the enemy, but they aren't fast enough so that opponent can't see them. It has been shown that he can cut not one, but ten opponents in few seconds, without giving out a sweat. Oftenly when fighting Kaito, usually starts the fight by grabbing his sword and swinging his sword toward his opponent to estimate his opponent's strength. Kaito's senses to fight even exceed Tyson Carter, who has shown to be one of the strongest members of Butterfly Wings. Kaito wears his sword tied to his belt, so that he can easily draw it when a fight occures. He has a habit of fighting weaker opponents with his left hand, because according to him it's his weaker hand. Kaito wields a sword called Rebellion (反乱, Hanran), who by his unsheathing releases massive amount of energy from him. This sword, katana precisely in order to be more durable, it drains Kaito's magical energy. So in order to wield it, it's user has to have immense magical energy. Kaito is the most skillful swordsman in the guild. When he trains with his comrades he prefers to use his left hand, because no one can measure his level of skill. If his opponent is someone who is unarmed fighter and is arrogant, Kaito will momentarily get serious and not show any mercy. In his swordplay, his greatest weapon is his strength, which is among the biggest in the guild. Kaito's strength gives him faster and stronger swings, that can even cut iron with the air around the sword when is being swinged. Kaito's swordplay also has a weakness. The weakness is at the start of the fight with his first swing. He oftenly swings way too wide, which gives his opponent time to react to his movement. As mentioned, Kaito's fighting style is called Last Minute (直前, Chokuzen, lit. meaning Just before). It refers to performing an attack in the very last second. This style is based on using the element of air to perform it's attacks. Aside from that, there are attacks that are basic attacks of the swordsmanship. Attacks of this style are attacks that involve slashes and thrusts, although Kaito prefers to use slashes over thrusts. According to him, thrusts aren't any fun when fighting. Kaito uses thrusts only when he is forced to, or when it's his option of defeating the enemy. When using air based attacks, they are almost impossible to see with ordinary eyes. Only skilled fighters can see and dodge attacks like that. Kaito prefers to use attacks that destroy everything on its way, but he also has the knowledge of non destructive attacks. He doesn't mix his magic abilities with his swordpaly, because they disturb his style of fighting. When using this style, he concentrated his power into his sword to make air slashes. The weakness of this is that Kaito's swings are not so fast that his opponent can't catch them. In fact, they can be seen, because Kaito lack's the speed of swinging his sword although he has the strength. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natural Abilities Immense Magical Energy: Kaito has shown to have an immense magical power. Being an S-class mage, Kaito can use his Water and Lightning magic with ease. It was shown that his Eternano level is so big that he never runs out of magical power. When Kaito uses his Imperial Embodiment mode, his magical power greatly decreases. As a leader of his team, Mafia Group, Kaito has the biggest magical power. Even in his organization New World he is ranked fourth in terms of eternano level. Whenever he realises his power, he realises it it like a water blue color that moves upwards in a pattern of sharp lightning waves. If someone was near him, 20 meters at most, that person will freeze in fear and above Kaito will appear face made from water with lightning around it. *'Monster Aura:' Enhanced Strength: Kaito has immense strength and that is what represents him the most. Amongst the members of New World he is one of the strongest members. The years of fighting brought him great experience that many mages would envy him. Fighting the strongest opponents, he could meet, learned Kaito how to use his immense strength properly and in the best way. His strength exceeds that of a normal human by far. Kaito is able to lift hard things with ease that normal humans would struggle with. When in a fight, Kaito uses his strength for defending, before he reveals his opponents weaknesses and strikes with a punch that would make his rival to fall down. Not only in his hand-to-hand style, but this strength also reflects on his swordsmanship. Kaito's sword is very easy, so when he swings it its easy to cut the things around him that come in contact with it. When he tightens his grip, no one can take the Kaito's sword from his hands. He can even cut, his opponent a little with the back of his blade, which is very hard to do. His strength can also be shown when fighting unarmed opponent and he can stop an opponents attack with his sword without moving an inch. *'Bare hand swords' (裸手, Hadaka-te): Unbeatable Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Great Intelect: Enchanced Senses: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic: Kaito has great skill's when using this magic. He was able to use it since he was a little kid. This magic is the main magic of Kaito and he preffers to use it in fights little more than he does with his water magic. He can make lightning strike his opponent from almost every part of his body. Because of this much skill with Lightning magic, Kaito is known as Electric Shower, because he is able to inundate his opponent with his lightnings. He can make his lightnings strike opponent with great speed, and even if opponent dodges the attack will follow him on the command of Kaito. Oftenly he makes attacks come out from his sword and hands. Whenever enemy tries to escape, Kaito can use this magic on his body and make himself faster and sharper. Kaito can also channel lightning to almost any object he wishes, even if thats the small things like pebble. *'Little Lion' (少し獅子, Sukoshi shishi): This is Kaito's basic technique and is used mostly. This technique shows Kaito's great control of lightning magic. By clapping hand to hand, he concentrates lightning flow to his hands, making sparks of lightnings around his connected hands. While separating his hands, Kaito points with his palms toward the sky. The lightning from his hands hits high into the sky, right after the impact black clouds appear. Thunders and lightnings start hitting the ground. Kaito with palm of his right hand summons the lightning that hits him, but he doesn't take any damage. After this the lightnings in the clouds make a form of a lion's head with lightning from Kaito that looks like a chain that hilds the lion. The lion on Kaito's command rushes toward his opponent and strikes him. With the first touch with the opponent lightning lion releases all of its power into his opponent making him experience the great lightning strike. The weakness of this spell is that if Kaito's opponent use Earth Magic, they can easily block this technique. Another one of weakness is that this technique has to touch an opponent, if for example touches his weapon, all the damage will be concentrated into his weapon. Kaito got the idea for this spell when he watched how a wild lion hunts, with how much speed and strength he strikes the prey he wants to eat. *'Lightning clash' (雷の衝突, Kaminari no shōtotsu): *'Lightning bomb' (雷爆弾, Kaminari bakudan): Water Magic: Imperial Embodiment: This magic allows its user to improve his fighting style by enchancing attribute of that person. Depending on user's attribute, his strenght increases. Kait's attributes are lightning and water. His lightnig attribute increases his speed and his watter attribute increases his stamina. With Imperial Embodiment his appearance also changes dependingon what form user takes. There are four forms, with third being the ultimate form and fourth is dual form. For the use of this Magic is needed for the user to understand magic itself. Also, this magic exhausts the user's magical energy in order for him to become stronger. Another flaw of this type of Imperial Embodiment is that after a user uses Ultimate form, or Dual form, is after use user suffers of massive shock to his body. He has to lie down for a week and not move, if he moves his body will suffer from electrical overload and he will take several electric shocks. His imperial embodiment magic is called Roaring Tsunami Mode (津波形態轟音, Tsunami keitai gōon). Trivia Behind the scenes Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Mafia Group Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Main Character Category:Character